The present invention relates to an arrangement for the exchange of filter elements, for instance in the form of hoses which are open at one end and closed on the other. These filter elements are arranged in parallel in a filter box which can be introduced into a filter chamber where contaminated gas is made to enter through the sides of the filter elements and leave through their open ends, while impurities are separated on their outsides. The box comprises a frame in which the open ends of the filter elements are detachably fixed.
The exchange of filter elements in such filter installations is currently effected by lifting the filter box by means of a crane or trolley hoist, and possibly placing it on a carriage or truck for further transport to a special building, where the filter box is unloaded and the filter elements are exchanged, whereafter the box is transported back to the filter chamber. This conventional method of handling filter boxes has many disadvantages. It is time consuming and requires transport; moreover, the boxes must be so constructed that they withstand the stresses both during transport and also when they are placed on a support for the exchange of the filter elements. The most serious disadvantage is, of course, the fact that during the exchange of filter elements, the service personnel comes in direct contact with the contaminated outside of the filter elements. In filters of the above mentioned type, the filter elements are often fixed to a frame portion of the box by means of hose clamps or the like and taking off the individual elements also involves time-consuming and tiresome work.